The Summer of Decisions
by Disney-Princess
Summary: What happens when Blair, Serena and Nate all come together again? After a year at sea Nate finally chooses. But who will it be?


Dear Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here

Starts a year after the last book. Some facts may not exactly follow the books but please ignore that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

The Summer of Decisions

Dear Upper East Siders,

Well, now that summer is here, some of out favourite people are making their way back to the city. S was seen getting off a plane from LAX, returning home from her film premiere. B was seen back from Yale, lugging her suitcases up to S's penthouse. It seems she didn't want to join the rest of her family at their home in California. Lastly, N was seen sailing back into the city back from his year long sailing trip. Well, now the three of them are back in the same place for the first time in a year. This promises to bring some drama.

You know you love me,

Gossip girl

"So, I'm thinking we order takeaway and then go out to a club or something after," Serena van der Woodsen said as she lay on the double bed in her penthouse's spare room. Blair was occupying the room for the summer and was unpacking, hanging her clothes up in the spacious wardrobe.

"Sure, anything beats the cafeteria food I've had to eat all year," replied Blair Waldorf, she still refused to take her step fathers name, Rose.

"So, was Yale really everything you hoped it would be?" asked Serena as she checked the ends of her hair for split ends, she really needed a cut but she'd been so busy.

"Well, it would have been better if Nate hadn't ruined our plans, but my roommate turned out to be okay and the campus is so beautiful."

"Speaking of Nate, have you heard from him yet?" asked Serena eagerly. She hadn't heard from him since his text she received at Grand Central, telling them of his plans.

"Nope, not a thing all year," said Blair, getting frustrated. "I can't believe he just took off."

"Well, maybe college isn't for him, like me," replied Serena.

"Whatever, I'm over him now. I'm in the mood for Chinese, what about you?" said Blair, hastily changing the subject, she did not want to talk about Nate.

"Chinese sounds good, I'll go get the menu from the kitchen."

When Serena had left the room, Blair sighed and sat down on the bed. She had thought she was over Nate. She'd spent the first term at Yale trying her best not to think about him and how different it would be if he were with her. Slowly, she had thought about him less, but being back in the City changed things. Summer was here, school was out and this was normally the time where she would be hanging out with him all day, taking trips to the Hamptons with him and topping up her tan whilst watching him in the sea or building another boat.

The following morning Serena woke up in her bedroom thinking how great it was to be home, back in New York. To be able to look out your bedroom window and look down on the MET really was something. She had spent the past few months travelling the country promoting her film and before that she was filming in Hollywood. As much as she liked the choice she had made, to make another film, she wanted some time to be normal again. Getting out of bed and throwing on a dressing gown, she walked down the hall to Blair's room. Her parents were gone for the summer, Serena couldn't quite remember where but the Cook Islands rang a bell.

"Blair, you up yet?" she called.

"What time is it?" came a sleepy voice from inside. Serena pushed open the door and skipped across the room to sit on the bed next to Blair.

"It's just gone 10," she replied. "I can't believe we're back here, I missed you so much."

Later in the day Serena was walking through Central Park, breathing in the warm fresh air and looking around at all the various people going about their business. Many people were double taking when they spotted her and many had already asked for photos and autographs. She had always been used to being looked at, because of her long blonde hair and slim figure, but this had been taken to a whole new level. Suddenly she spotted a familiar figure among the crowds.

"Nate?" she called out, not sure if she was just seeing things. The person turned around and Serena's heart skipped a beat. He was back. The person she had loved for years, who she hadn't heard from in nearly a year, was back.

"Serena," Nate replied, not sure whether he was happy to see her or not. When he threw his phone in the water it was because he didn't want any more girl drama. He had spent ages trying to choose between Serena and Blair and he had had enough.

"How long have you been back?" Serena asked, hugging him and breathing in the familiar scent.

"Just a couple of days," replied Nate. "So, I hear you're a proper film star now?"

"Well, it's a long story and one that I'm actually quite keen to finish. I just want to be normal again. How was your boat trip, I tried texting and emailing but you never replied," replied Serena.

"I threw my phone in the sea, I needed a clean break from … from everything," sighed Nate. He had forgotten just how beautiful Serena actually was.

"Right, so have you got any plans now you're back?"

"I'm heading out to the Hamptons tomorrow, might start working on another boat or something," said Nate.

"Sounds fun. Blair's here, in New York," said Serena, watching Nate's reaction. "She's staying with me since her family moved to the west coast."

"That must be good for you, having your best friend back. I'm sorry but I've got to go, promised the parents I'd be back to say goodbye before they jet off," said Nate.

"Okay, well I'll see you around? I missed you Nate," smiled Serena. She hugged him and watched him walk away.

"Blair, how do you feel about going to the new house my parents just brought in the Hamptons?" called Serena as she entered the apartment. Blair was sat in the living room at her laptop. Serena saw she was checking her e-mail.

"What? We just got here," pointed out Blair.

"Yeah well, it's too hot in the city. How about we go there for a couple of weeks and then come back when we've got a tan and the parties are starting up again. The nightlife is dead here in the summer." Serena didn't know why she didn't mention running into Nate, but she thought it best she didn't. She had always loved him, but so had Blair. However she couldn't lie to herself, going to the Hamptons had nothing to do with the lack of nightlife in the city and everything to do with the fact that the van der Woodens's new house was situated on the beachfront right next to the Archibald's newest summer house.

Hey Upper East Siders,

The weather in the city has been heating up and the road to the Hampton's has become busy with people vacating to their summer home's. The beaches are getting busy and Central Park has become the place to be if you're still in the city.

Spotted:

N unpacking his car at his summer house. It seems he has the place to himself with his parents off in Europe. S driving her one of her parents cars in the direction of the Hamptons. B was in the passenger seat and taking control of the stereo. With all three of them in such close proximity, there are bound to be run ins. With B still in the dark about N's reappearance, anything can happen.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl.

"So, want to go to the beach or hang round the pool?" asked Serena, already changed into her bikini within half an hour of arriving.

"I don't care, I just have to check my e-mail," said Blair.

"You checked it just before we left, what's so important? Is it a boy?" asked Serena squealing.

"No, it's … Aaron, you know, my stepbrother. He was going to go visit the family in Cal and then may be coming back East. So, now we've come here I need to check he's not turning up in the city," replied Blair.

"Okay then, well how about we go to the beach, I'm in the mood for some people watching," decided Serena. Why spoil this beautiful bikini by not showing it off?

"What's with you? Why do you keep looking round as if you're trying to spot someone?" asked Blair after half an hour. Both girls were lay on their backs soaking up the sun.

"No reason," said Serena. "Hey, look at that family, those parents have their hands full," she laughed, looking in the direction of a family with three children. By the looks of it they had given the nanny the day off and the parents, in an attempt to entertain the children, had brought them to the beach. The dad was on his blackberry and the woman was trying to get the children to not come too close to her towel as they were wet and sandy.

"Looks like my mother when I was little," smiled Blair. That was when her father was still living with them, before announcing he was gay.

"Yeah well at least your parents brought you to the beach, I was cared for 24/7 by the nannies," said Serena.

"Oh my god," said Blair suddenly, sitting up. Serena sat up to, wondering what the matter was. "Nate," added Blair as she gazed out to see. Serena looked in the same direction and saw Nate windsurfing. The breeze was making his hair go in all different directions.

"Guess he's staying at his family's new house," smiled Serena, even though she knew he was.

Nate finished windsurfing and was making his way up the beach when he saw two very familiar girls. He sighed, it was too good to be true. He knew that the van der Woodsen's owned the house next to his and guessed that's why they were here. Maybe they wouldn't notice him, he thought. But it soon became clear that they already had. Especially when the brunette, Blair, stood up, brushed some sand off her legs and made her way over towards him.

"Blair, how have you been?" he asked, when she was close enough to hear.

"That's all you have to say after disappearing for nearly a year?" asked Blair. Nate's heart sank. He could always tell when she was annoyed and he could sense now was one of those times.

"Ummm, well I was on a boat in the middle of the sea," he replied, feeling it was best not to say he threw his phone in the sea. Serena may find it funny but Blair wouldn't.

"How dare you ruin our plans, Nate," Blair said loudly, people around started to stare. "We had a plan. I worked hard to get you back into Yale after you messed up your diploma. Then you thank me by leaving me at the station and taking off. With only a text!"

"Blair, you have to understand," started Nate.

"No, I don't want to hear it Nate. I loved you, I had our future all planned out. But not anymore, you're not getting any more chances with me." With that, Blair stormed off.

"I can't believe he just expects everything to be the way it always was," said an annoyed Blair. She was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen whilst Serena fixed them with cocktails. They had managed to find the key to the alcohol cabinet.

"Blair, last year, we all just needed to get away," explained Serena. "You escaped by going to Yale, I worked on the film and Nate did what he loved best, went sailing. I know you'd always dreamt of going to Yale with him, but that just wasn't his dream."

"You think you know him so well don't you? He left you too, you got the text!"

"Yeah but I understand why he did it. That's the difference between you and me," said Serena.

"I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"I'm not taking sides, B."

"It sure seems like it. I spent so long getting over Nate, I finally manage it and he comes back. You know what, I can't be here, not with him next door. Are you staying here or are you coming with me?" asked Blair.

"I'm staying," said Serena. She wasn't going to let Blair boss her around.

"Fine, I'll get a taxi to the city. You know what, I'll do even better than that, I'll go to California. I can't be around him, not now."

"Blair, what about our summer? All the plans?" asked Serena.

"I'll call you when I've got my head sorted out."

Serena walked along the beach, her flip flops in her hand and the sea round her feet. The sun was setting and her hair was blowing in the gentle breeze. She looked beautiful, as always. She was a lone figure on the beach, trying to work out how to spend the rest of her summer.

"Serena," came a voice from behind her. Turning around, she smiled. Nate was standing there, taking in her beauty.

"Hey," she said. "Blair's gone," she told him.

"Right," acknowledged Nate.

"She's spending time west with her family."

"Right," said Nate again. Emotions were churning inside of him. After all these years of trying to decide between the two girls, it all seemed easy now. One had always wanted what was best for him, the other always had to have things her way. One accepted his decision, the other didn't because it ruined her plans. Deep down, he thought, it seemed the only option and felt he had been kidding himself for thinking otherwise. Without thinking about what he was doing he took a couple of steps forward until he was right in front of Serena. Looking into her eyes, he smiled. Then before Serena knew what was happening, Nate was kissing her.

Hey Upper East Siders,

Well the summer has only just started and yet so much drama has already happened. I told you the summer would not disappoint, and I was right.

Sightings:

B catching a plane to California and being met at the airport by brother T and step brother A.

S and N strolling along the beach hand in hand, stopping every so often to kiss.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

"So, what did you mean about giving up acting? You were joking right?" asked Nate. He was sat on a deckchair with Serena sat on his lap. They had just been for a swim in Nate's pool and were drying off.

"I was being serious. As much as I like the attention, I just don't think acting is for me. I just want to be able to relax, you know?"

"I understand. So does that mean I don't have to share you with the rest of the world, I can have you all to myself?" asked Nate. He was stroking her hair.

"I've already quit," smiled Serena. "I called them yesterday."

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of summer?" asked Nate.

"Relax with you," she smiled.

"You know, my fathers boat is still available and now I know all the best spots in the world," suggested Nate.

"You're not sick of sailing?" asked Serena.

"Never," laughed Nate.

"Lets go then. I've always wanted to explore the whole world. Maybe go snorkelling on the Great Barrier Reef."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I love you Nate," whispered Serena.

"I love you too Serena, always have, always will."


End file.
